El Negocio de mi vida
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cuando a Hannah Abbott le ofrecieron esa oportunidad, nunca imaginó las aventuras que viviría para ser la dueña de "El Caldero Chorreante"... Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo 2013: "Lugares Mágicos", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El negocio de mi vida

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**reto temático de mayo 2013: "Lugares Mágicos", **__del__foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

Seleccioné **"El Caldero Chorreante"** como lugar de desarrollo del fic, porque me parece interesante explorar este momento histórico de un local muy mágico…

* * *

La vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella, por su futuro. Después de cinco años de haber vivido esa cruenta batalla en Hogwarts, y de haber decidido que no usaría nuevamente la varita para lastimar a nadie, así tuviera que convertirse en camarera de "El Caldero Chorreante", Hannah Abbott miraba sumamente atónita a su jefe, Tom, el dueño de la taberna-posada-puerta de acceso al Callejón Diagon, luego de haberlo escuchado decir aquellas palabras que aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece, Hannah? Creo que no podrías hacerlo peor que yo…

Hannah seguía sin articular palabra…

Desde que entró a trabajar en "El Caldero Chorreante", luego de volver a cursar completamente el séptimo año, debido a que el anterior fue anulado en una decisión conjunta del Ministerio de Magia y el Consejo Escolar Mágico, a causa de los desmanes llevados a cabo por los Carrow, Hannah había soñado (en algunos casos hasta despierta) en ser la propietaria del local.

Pero la sorpresa que le dio Tom ese día, al ofrecerle en venta el negocio, debido a que estaba considerando retirarse a descansar luego de casi setenta años administrándolo, la mantenía en la fina línea que había entre la prudencia y la locura.

- ¿Te imaginas? Tú has sido la empleada más constante, servicial y atenta que he tenido. Muchos clientes te aprecian, especialmente el nuevo profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts –la mención a Neville Longbottom hizo reaccionar a Hannah, haciéndola sonrojar-, por eso creo que este negocio no estará en mejores manos que en las tuyas –terminó diciendo Tom, mientras tomaba en sus callosas manos, los delicados dedos de Hannah.

- Me ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa, señor -respondió, aún sonrojada, intentando pensar cómo reuniría la cantidad que le estaba pidiendo-, y si me permite, déjeme sacar cuentas para ver si puedo hacerle una oferta que le sirva.

- Por supuesto, Hannah –aceptó Tom, sonriendo y mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban en su boca-. Toma el tiempo que necesites.

El resto del día, Hannah lo pasó haciendo cálculos, pensando en quién podría ayudarla a completar la cantidad que le estaba pidiendo Tom. Sabía que contaba con Neville, con quien recientemente se había comprometido en matrimonio, pero no estaba segura de que, aún con los ahorros de ambos, pudieran hacer frente a semejante inversión.

Cuando Neville se Apareció, cerca de las nueve de la noche, se sorprendió al verla nerviosa, cometiendo los mismos errores que hacía en sus primeros días como camarera, al ofrecerle un whisky de fuego en lugar de una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Hannah… ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó, tomándola de la mano cuando intentaba irse a atender a otro cliente.

- No…, bueno, sí… -respondió, haciéndole una seña a Tom, y sentándose al lado de su novio-. Tom me está ofreciendo "El Caldero Chorreante" en venta, y no se de donde voy a sacar los 4.217 galeones que me está pidiendo –terminó dando un sonoro suspiro y tomándose la frente con la mano libre.

- Bueno –reflexionó Neville-, yo tengo algunos ahorros familiares en Gringotts, y como no tengo muchos gastos en Hogwarts, tengo algo más guardado, pero tendré que ver cuanto hay.

- Yo también tengo que ver cuánto me queda en Gringotts, de lo que mi familia me dejó… Pero sumando todo eso no creo que lleguemos a… ¿Cuánto? ¿2.500 galeones?... –el silencioso gesto afirmativo de Neville, la llevó a preguntarse-. ¿A quién podemos decirle?

- No sé, amor –comentó Neville, tomando las dos manos de Hannah-. Pudiera pedirle un adelanto a la profesora McGonagall, pero no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda…

- Yo tampoco tengo a quien decirle… -Hannah suspiró sonoramente. Luego tomó un trago del vaso que había traído a Neville, y se ahogó; después de toser ruidosamente, exclamó-: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se me olvidó que era whisky de fuego! ¡Ya te traigo la cerveza de mantequilla que me pediste!

Neville, quien había tomado confianza en su vida luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, se fue pensando en preguntarle a Harry, quien en esos momentos era el sub jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

Al llegar a casa de su abuela, y recibir el enésimo _"te estás volviendo viejo y no tienes pareja"_ por parte de la señora Longbottom, le escribió una carta a su amigo y compañero de Gryffindor:

_Estimado Harry:_

_Te escribo porque Tom le ofreció a Hannah la posibilidad de adquirir "El Caldero Chorreante" (sabes que ese lugar es su vida y desde que comenzó a trabajar allí, ha sentido que encontró su vocación), pero no nos alcanza el dinero para comprarlo. Estoy pensando pedir un adelanto de mi pago del resto del año a la profesora McGonagall, pero igual sigo quedándome corto de recursos y no se a quién preguntarle, por lo que pensé que podías darme alguna idea._

_Creo que entiendes que quiero que ese sea el regalo de bodas para Hannah, __y sé que le hace mucha ilusión ser la dueña de la taberna, pero no se a quién acudir, porque están los gastos propios de la boda y ahora surgió esto…_

_Bueno, no te quito más el tiempo, si conoces a alguien que pueda prestarme ese dinero, así sea en Gringotts, avísame, por favor._

_Saludos a Ginny. _

_Neville_

Luego de releer la carta, la dobló y se la ató en la pata a su lechuza blanca con motes color miel, elegante y sofisticada, que se compró con su primer sueldo como profesor de Hogwarts, enviándola a su amigo. Después, regresó al pergamino donde tenía anotada la cifra que Hannah le había dicho, junto con otras que correspondían a sus ahorros y los de ella, y luego de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, se dijo:

- Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación número 11 de "El Caldero Chorreante", Hannah comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente, pensando en la oportunidad que poco a poco se le iba, por no tener suficiente dinero para cerrar la compra-venta y sin ideas de quién pudiera ayudarla a cumplir ese sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Neville se encontró con la respuesta que le había enviado Harry:

_Apreciado Neville:_

_Estuve hablando con Ginny y estamos de acuerdo: nosotros vamos a comprar "El Caldero Chorreante"._

_Pero es por una razón: va a ser nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes, nuestros padrinos (¡Así que no te asustes!), porque ustedes dos lo merecen. No le comentes nada a Hannah, queremos que sea sorpresa, ella va a sentirse muy bien, y como tú dices, cada vez que paso por la taberna, la veo en su ambiente._

_Debo salir para una misión de pocos días en Manchester, pero Ginny se va a quedar encargada de negociar con Tom, espero que para la fecha de vuestra boda esté todo arreglado con la documentación. Yo por mi parte moveré algunos contactos en el Ministerio para que todo esté listo._

_¡Felicidades!_

_Harry_

El rostro de Neville cambió de colores: de un rosado pálido típico de él, a un blanco de muerte, a un rojo digno de los Weasleys. Intentaba entender el contenido de la carta para no arruinarle la sorpresa que sus ahijados de bodas le querían dar a su amada.

En eso estuvo largo rato, cuando un grito de su abuela lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rápidamente se vistió, se despidió de su abuela y se Apareció en "El Caldero Chorreante", en donde desayunó con Hannah antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Durante el desayuno, volvieron a tocar el tema del dinero para comprar la taberna, pero Neville, tanto por lo que le había dicho Harry en la carta, como por darle esa sorpresa a Hannah, no le comentó nada, sino que en tono esquivo simplemente le dijo:

- Déjame ver que puedo hacer con McGonagall. No sé cuánto me puede adelantar, pero haré todo lo que pueda para que hagas realidad lo que tus ojos me muestran, tu deseo de comprar la taberna.

- Gracias, Neville –le respondió Hannah con lágrimas en los ojos-. Si no puedes, está bien, ya veré que hago…

Neville se Desapareció rumbo a Hogsmeade, pensando en la gran sorpresa que se llevaría Hannah.

Unos quince minutos después, ella recibía a Ginny, quien llevaba su petaca con los colores de las "Arpías de Holyhead", y había ido a hablar con Tom.

- ¿Y eso que vienes por acá, Ginny? –le preguntó mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- No, bueno… -trató de disimular las ganas de decirle sus intenciones y las de Harry, pero le costaba-. Voy al callejón Diagon a comprar una escoba de competencias nueva, porque la "Saeta de Fuego Turbo" se está quedando algo atrás de los nuevos modelos… Y además necesitaba hablar con Tom.

- Ah, ok… -Respondió Hannah, con la duda instalándose en la mente: _¿Será que se enteró que va a vender la taberna? Pero ¿de cuándo acá a ella le gusta esto? No creo… No, debe ser otra cosa…_

- Hannah –la aludida reaccionó al oir su nombre cuando Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos-, toma, cóbrate… ¡Nos vemos! –se quedó nuevamente pensativa al verla dirigirse al pasillo de entrada al callejón Diagon.

No pudo ver cuando Ginny y Tom se reunieron, pues tenía que limpiar algunas habitaciones que habían sido entregadas por sus inquilinos, y por eso no se enteró que ya habían acordado un precio por la venta del negocio.

* * *

Lo que más angustiaba a Hannah era la proximidad de su boda, y de tener que sentir que no podría ofertar por "El Caldero Chorreante" a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que el señor Tom se lo había propuesto, por lo que sus nervios estaban cada vez más a "flor de piel" y aunque trataba de disimularlos, terminaba lanzando alguna puerta, dejando caer algún vaso o suspirando ruidosamente su frustración.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que sus amigos y compañeros de casa Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Zackarias Smith (acompañado por su inseparable novia Padma Patil, pues había perdido la vista en la Batalla de Hogwarts, lo que era una de las causas que habían llevado a Hannah a abandonar el uso de la varita) la ayudaban a organizar su boda con Neville, que se realizaría en el propio local, le había tranquilizado.

Por eso, Zack, quien había agudizado su oído a raíz de su ceguera, le preguntó la mañana de la ceremonia:

- Hannah, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero no sé que te pasa, te siento angustiada por algo, ¿nos cuentas?

- No es nada, Zack –respondió, tratando de esquivar la pregunta, pero tres pares de ojos la atravesaron, y la expresión del ciego la terminó de desarmar, por lo que se sentó a la mesa, y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos, lloró amargamente.

Susan y Justin la abrazaron y la chica le preguntó:

- ¿Pasó algo con Longbottom?

- No, no es eso, Neville es un sol, si pudiera me tendría en un palacio; es que Tom me ofreció el negocio en venta…

- ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó Ernie, para luego reflexionar-: Pero… ¿Qué es lo malo?

- Que no tengo cómo comprárselo, no nos alcanza el dinero, y no conseguimos quien nos prestara el resto, y parece que ya hay un comprador, y quiere cerrar el contrato hoy… ¡Hoy, cuando debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida! –reclamó airadamente, hundiendo su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos.

Los cuatro se vieron a los ojos mutuamente, mientras Zack sólo sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa. Padma, quien había permanecido en silencio, abrazando a Smith, habló con su característica calma:

- Hannah, no sé que pensará hacer Tom, pero no creo que vaya a cerrar un negocio hoy si eso significa alterar la ceremonia de matrimonio.

- Bueno, Padma –respondió Hannah secándose las lágrimas-, eso fue lo que me dijo ayer, que hoy cerraba el acuerdo de venta, pero no sabía si antes o después de la boda… No quiero estar cuando llegue ese "comprador", al que tendré que llamar "jefe"…

- Te entiendo –comentó Justin Finch-Fletchey, mientras acariciaba una fea cicatriz que le había quedado en el brazo izquierdo a consecuencia de la Batalla-. Pero no dejes que eso arruine tu momento, ¿sí? Tú misma nos lo decías siempre: "Se vive un momento a la vez", ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, Justin, pero es que este es mi sueño –señaló el comedor de "El Caldero Chorreante" abriendo los brazos-, llegar a ser la dueña de este negocio, pero no lo veo posible…

- Espera a ver que pasa –le dijo Zack, con calma-, y trata de hacer lo que siempre haces, no importa quien sea el dueño…

Se levantaron de la mesa que ocupaban, pues era tiempo de arreglarse, ya que Neville, su abuela, y los demás invitados estaban por llegar.

Luego de prepararse, al vestirse con un hermoso vestido blanco, que había sido el que su difunta madre había usado en su propia boda, Hannah esperaba angustiada, acompañada de sus damas de honor, Susan y Padma, hasta que Harry, su ahijado, la llevara al lado de su futuro esposo. Por ello no vio cuando éste, junto con Ginny, firmaban en presencia del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el contrato de compra venta de "El Caldero Chorreante" a su nombre.

Luego de la hermosa ceremonia de matrimonio, al momento del brindis, Tom llamó la atención de los invitados y los recién casados:

- Quiero felicitar al profesor Longbottom y a Hannah, por su boda, y les deseo los mayores éxitos –luego de los aplausos, continuó-. Además de eso, les anuncio que hoy cerré la venta de "El Caldero Chorreante", porque me retiro del negocio –esta afirmación hizo humedecer los ojos de Hannah-, y su comprador quiere dar unas palabras.

Todos los invitados se miraban extrañados. _Quién será ese comprador, _se preguntaba Hannah, tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposo. De pronto, como salido de detrás de una de las columnas, Harry comenzó a hablar:

- Cuando uno conoce a alguien –decía mientras se acercaba a la sorprendida Hannah, quien lo veía sin notar la sonrisa que afloraba en el rostro de Neville-, y se da cuenta que ama lo que hace, quiere darle las herramientas para que lo que haga de la mejor forma posible. Hannah –le dijo, mientras estiraba un rollo de pergamino hacia la aún sorprendida, ahora señora Longbottom-, recibe nuestro regalo de bodas, el documento que te hace dueña de "El Caldero Chorreante", con todos los derechos…

No pudo terminar, porque lo calló un sorpresivo abrazo de Hannah, quien además había reaccionado con un gritito, bajo los aplausos de la concurrencia.

- ¡Gracias, Harry! ¡No sé como pagarte!

- No me pagues a mi, pagate a ti manteniendo a "El Caldero Chorreante" como la gran taberna del Callejó Diagon, del mundo mágico y, sobre todo, haciendo lo que te gusta.

- Sí, Harry. Nunca pensé que serías tú el comprador… Me has dado la oportunidad de tener el negocio de mi vida, ¡Gracias!

- Eso significa –intervino Tom cuando Hannah volvió a abrazar a Harry-, que entregaré formalmente "El Caldero Chorreante" a su dueña cuando regrese de su "luna de miel", ¿no es así, señora Longbottom?

- ¡Por supuesto, señor Tom! ¡Y gracias a usted también! –le dijo, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de esto, brindaron, cenaron y los recién casados se fueron a disfrutar de su luna de miel, una semana en París, como regalo de los compañeros de Neville en Hogwarts.

Al regresar, Hannah tomó posesión de "El Caldero Chorreante", imprimiéndole su toque personal, sus ideas; convirtiendo la habitación número 11, la misma que la vió convertirse de una sobreviviente más de Hogwarts a una bruja emprendedora, en su "hogar ideal " junto a Neville.

* * *

Antes que nada, *EL suspiro* Llegué a tiempo! Y no lo hubiera hecho si esta semana hubiera sido más corta... Gracias a quienes han estado pendiente de mis relatos: **kathitha,** **GryffyndorAndDemigood,** la Jefa del Foro **_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black":_ Venetrix**, **CrisSnape,** y en particular a **Jack Stevenson,** quien además de excelente Betareader, ha estado dándole publicidad a este relato (se puede hacer eso?)

Espero que disfruten esta pieza de ingenio! Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!

Salud y saludos!


End file.
